Pretty Cure Protectors!
Pretty Cure Protectors! '''is a fanmade series by Pretty Cure Lover 4567. It was inspired by FairySina's Every Power Pretty Cure!. Each girl is represented by the series to Futari wa Pretty Cure to Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. The theme is friendship and Pretty Cure. Story From Futari wa Pretty Cure to Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure,Pretty Cures have been protecting their worlds. But who protects the Pretty Cure? A new villain named '''Nashi '''is determined to destroy all the Pretty Cures so he can rule their worlds. With no one to protect them,they might be done for! However,a new team is destined to save the Pretty Cures. From the Futari wa Pretty Cure world to the Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure,each girl from those worlds are called to become '''Pretty Cure Protectors! Characters Cures Shintani Haruki-'Haruki is the main protagonist and the leader of the team. She is from the Garden of Rainbows.Haruki is very outgoing,confident,and loves sports. She is also very intelligent and has a friendly personality. She has a strong sense of justice and never gives up.She is also a big fan of the Pretty Cure,mostly the original Pretty Cure. Her catchphrase is '"I'm just getting started!". Her alter ego is Cure Magenta(Kyua Mazenta)''who represents ''Futari wa Pretty Cure,light,and life. Her theme color is magenta. She has the same powers as Cure Black and Cure White. Matsuda Momoe-'''Momoe is the second member of the team and also lives in the Garden of Rainbows. Momoe is shy and gentle and is quick to befriend others. She often keeps to herself and has little anger in her. Her alter ego is '''Cure Radiate(Kyua Hosha suru)''who represents ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart,light,and life. Her theme color is yellow. She has the same powers as Shiny Luminous. Kawamoto Sango-'''Sango is the third member of the team and lives in the Land of Greenery. Sango has a cheerful and upbeat personality. She is excellent in sports and is also a straight A student. She is very athletic and is barely seen angry. Her alter ego is '''Cure Coral(Kyua Koraru)''who represents ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star ''and water and then later '''Cure River(Kyua Kawa)who represents rivers. Her theme color is light blue as Cure Coral and dark blue as Cure River. 'Oshira Kiaria-'''Kiaria is the fourth member of the team and goes to L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. Although she might be ditzy and bad at school,Kiara is trusting,honest,and has a easygoing personality. She has a big heart and is known to be a social butterfly. Her alter ego is '''Cure Sunburn(Kyua Hiyake)''who represents ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5,trust,and the sun. Her theme color is orange. Moriyama Ayaka-'''Ayaka is the fifth member of the team and also goes to L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. Ayaka can be stuck up and prissy,but has a kind heart. She can be a little dramatic and enjoys gardening. She comes from a very rich family. Her alter ego is '''Cure Rosa(Kyua Roza )''who represents ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo,the Blue Rose,wind,and blizzards. Her theme color is purple. She has the same powers as Milky Rose. Asai Kimika-'''Kimika is the sixth member of the team and lives in Clover Town. Although she is immature,stubborn,and hates studying,Kimika can very kind once you get to know her. She loves eating sweets and is very athletic at school. Her alter ego is '''Cure Mango(Kyua Manģo)''who represents ''Fresh Pretty Cure,mangos,and stars. Her theme color is yellow. Kuse Mei-'''Mei is the seventh member of the team and lives in Kibougahana. Mei is timid and shy,but is very selfless. She learns to be more confident and assertive. She is very strong in battle,much to her surprise. Her alter ego is '''Cure Zinnia(Kyua Hyakunichiso)''who represents ''Heartcatch Pretty Cure and green zinnias. Her theme color is green. Miyasato Suzue-'''Suzue is the eighth member of the team and lives in Kanon Town. Suzue is a timid girl who is good at school,but hates sports. She is known to have a voice of an angel by her family and friends. Even her new friends love to hear her sing,which Suzue enjoys. Her alter ego is '''Cure Clef(Kyua Otobekigo)''who represents ''Suite Pretty Cure and the popular side of music. Her theme color is orange. Tanimoto Miyako-'''Miyako is the nineth member of the team and lives in Nanairogaoka. Miyako is a happy go-lucky girl who is fun to be around. She can be sometimes too hyper and often loud,but she is filled with determination. Her alter ego is '''Cure Believe(Kyua Shinjiru)''who represents ''Smile Pretty Cure ''and controls the power of Flowers. Her theme color is red. 'Yamauchi Teruko-'Teruko is the tenth member of the team and lives in Oogai Town. Teruko is an intelligent girl who is shy,but is not afraid to speak out her mind. She is determined to do the right thing and will fight for her loved ones. She is kind,but is known to have a scary side if she is pushed too far. Her alter ego is '''Cure Club(Kyua Kurabu)who represents ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure,clubs,and luck. Her theme color is green. '''Kurihara Hideko-'''Hideko is the eleventh member of the team and lives in Pikarigaoka. Hideko is very cheerful and has the most brightest smile. Whenever people are depressed,she tries her best to cheer them up and help them. She is always there for her friends and family. Her alter ego is '''Cure Merry(Kyua Meri)''who represents ''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure,''hearts,and has the power of light. Her Form Changes are the pink '''Cotton Candy Popstar(Wata Kashi Aidoru)''and the white '''Ballet Angel(Bare Tenshi). Her theme color is light pink/yellow. Tachikawa Natsuki-'''Natsuki is the twelfth member of the team and goes to Noble Academy. Natsuki loves to draw and was made and written many mangas. She is very friendly and has her own hero in her mangas called '''Mercy Light. Her alter ego is Cure Artist(Kyua Atisuto)''who represents ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure ''and is the Princess of Art. Her theme color is yellow. 'Mihara Hitomi-'Hitomi is the thirteenth member of the team and lives in the No Magic World. She is shy,but loves to daydream. She enjoys reading and loves telling stories,fictional or nonfictional. She wants to become an author and has made some books. Her alter ego is '''Cure Story(Kyua Monogatari)who represents ''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure,gemstones,magic,and stories. Her theme color is sky blue. '''Sakamoto Harumi-'''Harumi is the fourteenth member of the team and lives in Ichigozaka. Harumi is very kind and enjoys baking sweets for her school bake sale. She wants to open her own patisserie shop. Her parents are bakers and wants to be just like them. She is known to be as quiet as a "mouse". Her alter ego is '''Cure Crumb(Kyua Panko)''who represents ''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode,cookies,and mice. Her theme color is brown. Mascots Villians Supporting Characters Item Trivia * This is the first series to have each girl from Futari wa Pretty Cure to Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure to come together. Gallery Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related series Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure related series Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! related series Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode related series Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure related series Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure related series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User:Pretty Cure Lover 4567